Operation: U.N.I.T.E.
Operation: U.N.I.T.E. is a ultimate epic movie of Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations. Summary 45-year old Tino Tonitini tells his son and daughter, Danny Shimmer and Emma Eclipse a story of how he defeat Trinket St. Blair proventing her from taking over all of Equestria. Tino and his allies, musts stop her from before it's too late. Then they face a new dangerous enemy, The Canterlot Knight. Will they stop Trinket and the Canterlot in time? Plot Tino's story begins Earlier in 2048, Tino Tonitini, now 45 years old, got home and his son and daughter, Danny Shimmer and Emma Eclipse hug him. Sunset Shimmer, now his wife, was happy to see her husband. But Danny and Emma want to hear a story from Tino. So Tino decides to tell them the story of the time that he and his friends defeated Trinket, The Arkham Knight, and their new enemy The Canterlot Knight. It begins in the Crystal Empire, where young Tino was watching the view of trouble. As Trinket shows up and knocks the pony out cold. And Tino saves him. Then he returns him to his home. Then Trinket then took over the Crystal Empire, as Tino and the others trying to stop her. The mission starts The started the mission and then they meet Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, and The Kids Next Door Sector V in the part of the Crystal Empire. They revealed that they are here to stop Trinket also. And they started heading toward The Crystal Empire where Trinket is to find her and stop her evil plans. But then she got away and head toward Canterlot. Tino realizes what she is going to do. Tino tells the others that Trinket is going to spread love toxin all over Equestria, to make every boy adore her. Then, they realize that they have to stop her before she get the love toxin everywhere. So they go to Canterlot where they will stop the evil plan of Trinket. Encounter of the Canterlot Knight and Arkham Knight As they make it to Canterlot, a airplane came out of nowhere and then a villain appears out of the plane, the Arkham Knight. And then a new enemy came along with him. Then they disappear into thin air. The heros wonder who the villain with the Arkham Knight was. Then Princess Blossom came in contact with them telling them the villain's name, The Canterlot Knight. As they get to the castle, they found out that the Shining Armor and his five soldiers are captured by the Canterlot Knight and the Arkham Knight holding them hostage. And now they plans to rescue them. The Rescue Mission According to the plan, the heroes decide to split up. Twilight, Thomas and Brian search for Shining Armor and his soldiers, Tino and Sunset Shimmer search for clues to find out who is the Canterlot Knight's identity, Ash, Misty, and Serena search for the Canterlot Knight. Along the way, Twilight, Thomas and Brian found footprint, that turned out to belong to the Canterlot Knight. They follow then when they have found Shining Armor and his soldiers tied up. Tino and Sunset Shimmer finds a pink hair string on the floor. They realize that the Canterlot Knight must be female. As they unite with the others, Ash reveals that he and Serena couldn't find the Canterlot Knight anywhere. But then the Canterlot Knight showed up inside a battle ship trying to kill the heroes. But Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle defeated him. Tino stops Trinket's plan/Starlight Glimmer After the Canterlot Knight's defeat, Tino goes inside the castle and goes to the gas room and try to stop Trinket from spreading love gas all ove Equestria. He finally made it and finally stops Trinket in time. But then Trinket sprays Tino with her fear toxin. Tino coughs for a little, as he turns around and sees Starlight Glimmer! But then Numbuhs 1 and 4 got Tino out of the castle in time, and the castle is destroyed do to the explosion. Tino realizes that his encounter with Starlight Glimmer was all in his mind. The Canterlot Knight kidnapped Sylveon/Brian lost trust in Tino As they go to the Crystal Empire, they realize they that Sylveon got lost when they searching for Shining Armor and the guards. So they go back to search for her. They search every part of Canterlot, every building, every tower, and every store, but no sign of Sylveon anywhere. But Tino found fur and some footprints lefted by the Canterlot Knight. He must have kidnapped her, and take her somewhere across Equestria. Until Brian finds out that he kidnapped her, he became angry with Tino yelling that he could have saved her, and then lost trust in Tino. Brian, heartbroken and angry, then goes to find Sylveon on his own. Tino uses the computer to find out what happened to Sylveon when she got lost. He uses the computer to find out what actually happened to Sylveon as she was kidnapped by the Canterlot Knight. Then he got something out of the computer cameras. He sees a video of Sylveon tries to find the others, and then gets captured by the Canterlot Knight during her search and has been taken to a car and drives out of Canterlot. And he united with the other and tells them that they're going after the Canterlot Knight to make him pay for what he done. The Hunt for the Canterlot Knight Meanwhile, they go to Ponyville to find the Canterlot Knight's trial so it could lead to the car, Sylveon, and the Canterlot Knight. But they are caught by Trinket's minions. And they fight them to get through the enterance of Ponyville. Thomas took one of them out when his lasers as Twilight uses her magic to cast the minions into another world. And they defeated them and move on. The crash sight/The Canterlot Knight kidnaps Serena As the heroes follow the Canterlot Knight's trial, but the trial ended at the damaged car that the Canterlot Knight took Sylveon in. They got found out what cause the vehicle to crash. Tino analyzed the sight, including the driver of the vehicle, the door of the vehicle, and finds out that Sylveon causes the crash, and got out in time, but she stops for a reason, and then it reveals that the Canterlot Knight shot the ground, a warning shot, and he takes her away someplace in Equestria. But then Sylveon left a clue behind, a computer chip. As they go find the Canterlot Knight and Sylveon, they realize that Serena has disappeared. They found her but she is captured by the Canterlot Knight, and then he takes her along with Sylveon some place else. Heores vs Team Rocket/Battle with Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon During the search The Arkham Knight appears in a helicopter, and then sends Team Rocket to stop them from following the Canterlot Knight. So the heroes have to defeat Team Rocket before they can continue their search for The Canterlot Knight, Sylveon, and Serena. So Pikachu uses thunderbolt, causes Team Rocket to blast off into the sky. They continued on the search but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gets in the way. So they have to deal with them to before they continue. And they kill them with a bazooka as they are defeated. And they continued their search for the Canterlot Knight. The Search for the Canterlot Knight continues Tino contacts Pricess Blossom to ask who the Canterlot Knight's identity is, but she has found no identity of the Canterlot Knight. And then they come across a base with evil minions inside surrounding it. They realize that the Canterlot Knight is in that base. And the gang went inside the base and try to find the Canterlot Knight. They came by a room where the plans for a machine called "The Dustburst." And then, they hide when the Canterlot Knight shows up in the room. The fight between Peter and Ernie/Twilight vs Tirek The Dustburst project The love gas spreads over Equestria The Canterlot Knight activates the Dustburst flooding the city with love toxin toxin. The Battle of Ash and the Canterlot Knight/The gas is gone Tino and Ash's mission to rescue Brian Ash vs The Canterlot Knight/Tino vs The Dazzlings The Canterlot Knight's identity/Ash vs Angie Ash has found Serena tied up, and he is about to untie her. Until, the Canterlot Knight came behind Serena, pointing his gun at Serena. Ash asks him who he was. Then the Canterlot Knight revealed himself to be a women named Angie. Brian Griffin vs The Arkham Knight Tino defends Friendship castle Tino gaves up his weapons Inside Tino's mind Tino defeats Trinket Ending Trivia *Kiki, Jiji, Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Pepper Ann, Nicky Little, Milo Kamalani, Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5), The Dazzlings, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Tirek, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Vicious, The Arkham Knight, and Trinket St. Blair guest stars in this movie. *This film made the first appearance of The Canterlot Knight. *This movie is a mixture of "Batman: Arkham Knight", and "Date A Live episode 9." Scenes *Tino's story begins *The mission starts *Encounter of the Canterlot Knight and Arkham Knight *The Rescue Mission *Tino stops Trinket's plan/Starlight Glimmer *The Canterlot Knight kidnapped Sylveon/Brian lost trust in Tino *The Hunt for the Canterlot Knight *The car crash sight/The Canterlot Knight kidnaps Serena *Heores vs Team Rocket/Battle with Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon *The Search for the Canterlot Knight continues *The fight between Peter and Ernie/Twilight vs Tirek *The Dustburst project *The love gas spreads over Equestria *The Battle of Ash and the Canterlot Knight/The gas is gone *Tino and Ash's mission to rescue Brian *Ash vs The Canterlot Knight/Tino vs The Dazzlings *The Canterlot Knight's identity/Ash vs Angie *Brian Griffin vs The Arkham Knight *Tino defends Friendship castle *Tino gaves up his weapons *Inside Tino's mind *Tino defeats Trinket *Ending Soundtrack # Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876